The invention relates generally to aerating devices, and more particularly, to self-propelled aerating devices.
Aerating devices which mechanically aerate lawn and soil areas are known. Representative prior art constructions of aerating devices are disclosed in the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ Smith 21,377 August 31, 1858 Harvey 208,088 September 17, 1878 Marcy 1,704,986 March 12, 1929 Stidger 1,742,563 January 7, 1930 Hamshaw 1,878,442 September 20, 1932 Archibald 2,056,337 October 6, 1936 Krenzke 2,258,061 October 7, 1941 Clark 2,450,749 October 5, 1948 Howard 2,545,735 March 20, 1951 De Cato 2,664,683 June 5, 1954 Howard 2,792,900 May 21, 1957 Hall 2,816,496 December 17, 1957 Marlow 2,961,055 November 22, 1960 ______________________________________
To facilitate operation, an aerating device commonly includes a small reciprocating engine which drives the aerating assembly and propels the device over the ground. As with other powered devices, it is desirable to coordinate the operation of the engine throttle with the operation of the clutch assembly, which engages and disengages the aerating assembly, to provide smooth and reliable performance. It is also desirable to be able to control the depth of penetration of the aerating assembly into the ground and achieve overall lateral stability in the device when the aerating assembly is being operated, while facilitating the transportation of the device when the aerating assembly is not in operation.
None of the above patents discloses a simple yet effective means for coordinating the operation of the engine throttle and clutch assembly in a self-propelled aerator. While some of the above patents disclose means to control the depth of penetration of the aerating assembly into the ground (Stidger, Hamshaw, Archibald, and Howard), as well as means to facilitate the transportation of the device when the aerating assembly is not in operation (Marcy), none discloses a self-propelled aerating device that achieves both of these results with a minimum of operator effort.